The present invention relates to the printing of photographs from digital images, and more particularly, to the printing of digital images using existing DPE mini labs.
The use of digital still cameras (DSC) has exploded in recent years. A digital still camera can take an electronic or digital image using the camera""s image sensor and store the image digitally in some type of memory medium. As the resolution of digital still cameras have increased, the quality of the digital image is now sufficient in many circumstances to displace photographs taken by conventional photographic film.
Once the digital image has been captured by the DSC, the digital image is transferred to a personal computer. At that time, the photographer can electronically manipulate the image, such as by cropping, exposure control, zoom, etc. In order to get a physical photographic print, typically the photographer will print the digital image on a printer. The capital and consumable cost for the personal computer, printer, paper, and ink can be relatively expensive when compared to photographic film processes.
For example, a person with a digital still camera would require a personal computer and a printer to have a physical print of the digital images. Alternatively, the user may transmit the digital images to a third party that may perform the printing function. In any event, the process is still relatively expensive.
The process for developing and printing from photographic film is well known. For example, after the film has been exposed by capturing images using a camera, the film is provided to a film processor, which develops the film into a xe2x80x9cnegativexe2x80x9d. The developed negative film is then used to print photographs, typically using an exposure and development process for the photographic paper. Because of the extensive previous use of photographic film, the technology developed for the processing of photographic film and prints is well established. Thus, the price of each photograph is now relatively low.
Additionally, in many parts of the world, completely self-contained xe2x80x9cminilabsxe2x80x9d are prevalent. These minilabs are also referred to as a DPE. The DPE equipment represents a fairly high capital expenditure that has been already invested to service the photography market that uses conventional photographic film. The transition from photographic film to digital imagery risks rendering this capital expenditure obsolete. An example of a DPE minilab is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,610 to Yoshikawa. As seen in FIGS. 2 and 3 of the ""610 patent, the processing apparatus includes an exposure portion in which images recorded on a negative film are exposed and a processor portion in which exposed photographic paper is subject to developing processing. Currently, these DPE mini labs are not suited for, nor adapted to, the processing of digital images.